Saints Row: Tales of the Saints Strumpet
Steelport |Row 5 title = Previous |Row 5 info = Saints Row IV |Row 6 title = |Row 6 info = }} Tales of the Saint Strumpet is a spin-off series set in the Saints Row Universe. Plot and details The player takes control of Shaundi (and occasionally Bob Wilson) after the events of Saints Row IV when the Saints find out about the Real Earth. The Saints leave the White House with Bob steeping down from presidency (although not before authorising the construction of the planetary defense system that Kinzie Kensington originally requested before the invasion) and return to their celebrity life only to find out that the Saints lost some of their assets during their absence and that the Morningstar had managed to reestablish their presence in Steelport and also spread to Stilwater. While Bob tries to figure out how the Morningstar managed to return and why the Saints have dwindled since then, the Ultor Corporation was developing technology from the Zin and additional medical tech that the Saints didn't fully know of, and an unknown client made a request with a picture of the target he desired before leaving the scientists to fulfill his request. There are also other factions looking to aid the Morningstar in their quest to eliminate the Saints. While the Saints are busy trying to deal with getting Saints back in the crew, Shaundi's Nymphomania illness was starting to get out of hand due to lack of intimacy since fighting the Zin Empire and was considering working part time in the sex industry, and so decided to view some potential locations where she could work, unaware that she was being watched. Before Shaundi could finish up her search, Bob called the Saints backed as the Morningstar attacked the Saints HQ and left the Boss was injured after a goon ran him over and broke his arm and leg. With the Boss injured at the HQ, he was forced to send Johnny, Shaundi and Pierce to handle things while he heals up. When Shaundi heads to her Ex's apartment, a Saint passes on a bottle to her that was a gift from a fan. When she heads back to her apartment, she takes her gift and heads inside and cleans herself up after the battle earlier. Shaundi opens the gift and finds a bottle of wine and decides to have a glass, which ends up with Shaundi drinking the whole bottle. After she finished the bottle however, Shaundi started to feel weird and sick, which results in her going to bed feeling dizzy and eventually passes out holding herself, oblivious that the wine had been tainted with X-139 and was changing her genetics and changing her permanently. In the morning after, Shaundi wakes up early confused after she ended up dreaming of sexual scenarios she was viewing herself in and noticed how physically excited she was and could not control her emotions. After getting herself ready for dealing with the tasks she needs to do, she finds herself feeling more and more different and different on the inside and leaves for a walk to try and get herself together. After a few attacks were repelled by the Saints and the Sinister Mafia reveals themselves, Shaundi visits the doctors and finds out about she's evolved physically and sexually, leaving Shaundi initially shocked, she soon is able to get past the initial fight and soon embraces it and is also able to utilise her Powers to it's true potential. Characters Many characters from the previous Saints Row games will be returning, with new characters being introduced as well. * Shaundi/Super Slut: The reality star and former Director of the Secret Service, Shaundi returns and takes on the role as the main playable character for the setting for the story. Still a high ranking Saint, she ends up suffering a life changing even that may change her for better or worse. * Bob Wilson: The leader of the Saints and former president returns as a secondary playable character who is dealing with securing both Stilwater and Steelport as both cities will soon become unstable after a new faction prepares to disrupt his empire. * Johnny Gat: Second in command of the Saints and Bob's best friend. * Pierce Washington: The ex-Communications Director for Bob Wilson and the other Saint lieutenant alongside Shaundi, he has been once again been focusing on being a celebrity and trying to do something other than failing at making music and simply doing commercials, trying to take up acting as compensation. * Kinzie Kensington: The Saints hacker and former Press Secretary Kinzie Kensington, continues to assist the Saints with her technical knowledge and skills to aid the Saints. * Mr. Sinister: One of the story's antagonists working along side Jacques Loren and the man responsible for attacking the Saints. * Jacques Loren: One of the story's main antagonists and the man responsible for reviving the Morningstar. * Victor Charlie: The story's behind the scenes tertiary antagonist, he is the leader of the Elite Mercenaries. * Zimos: Pimp of the Saints, Zimos has now begun expanding his operations into Stilwater. * Viola DeWynter: Former Morningstar lieutenant and former Head of the Federal Reserve. Viola is conflicted between rejoining the Syndicate and staying with the Saints. * Benjamin King: Former leader of the Vice Kings and former Chief of Staff. Benjamin takes an interest in Shaundi's new powers and looks to write a novel about her while helping the Saints out with planning their moves against the Morningstar and Sinister Mafia. * Asha Odekar: MI6 agent and former Special Liason to the CIA, Asha continues to aid the Saints after the Sinister Mafia arrives to Stilwater and Steelport. * Matt Miller: MI6 agent and Asha's assistant, Matt gives the Saints intelligence and is their secondary hacker. * Mieszko: Human trafficker and the man responsible for giving Shaundi the X-139 drink in hopes of turning her into his sex slave, with troublesome results. * Eric Gryphon: CEO of the Ultor Corporation. * Zach and Bobby: Announcers for Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax, Genkibowl VII and Professor Genki's Mind Over Murder, return as announcers for Super Ethical Reality Climax. * Jane Valderamma: Newsreporter Jane returns in her role as a Newscaster. * Rachel Copeland: Ally of the Saints, and a target for the Morningstar for her reconnaissance work. * Killbane: Former leader of the Luchadores, and a Boss in the Training Simulation. * Zinyak: Former leader of the Zin Empire, and the final Boss in the Training Simulation. * Cyrus Temple: Former leader of STAG, and a Boss in the Training Simulation. * Kia: Former officer in STAG, and a Boss in the Training Simulation. Missions * A Saints Homecoming * Backlash * European Relations Breakdown Combat Weapons Weapons return from the previous Saints Row games as either separate weapons and as Costumes. Some weapons have no upgrades and some weapons have the same upgrades as in previous games. Skins also return and an option to select custom Skin colours. Both Costumes and Skins work in cutscenes for the player character. Homies can have their weapon customised via the weapon's menu in Cribs and Friendly Fire, and their weapon can be set to a fixed weapon. Many of the weapon Costumes and Skins are reflected during cutscenes, although Costumes are sometimes fixed, such as the Shotguns due to fixed animations in cutscenes, and the Skins are set to default if collected from an enemy. Weapons with the same animations on all Costumes when used during cutscenes can have their Costumes changed if used by Super Slut or any Homies, such as the Pistols, Battle SMG, Rifles, etc. Dual Wielding can be done via an option verse being permanent like in Saints Row 2, but the player still needs to buy the Dual Wield upgrade like in Saints Row: The Third and Saints Row IV. Many firearms now have the option of Select-fire. This gives the user the ability to increase accuracy for faster firing weapons. Melee * Baseball Bat ** Homer ** Rat Stick * Knife * Nightstick * Nocturne * Samurai Sword * Stun Gun * The Penetrator * Woodsman Pistol * Enhanced Heavy Pistol ** Custom .45 Fletcher ** Custom .45 Shepherd ** V2 Cumia Magnum * Speed-Shot Pistol ** Navy Pistol ** 9MM Tactical ** KA-1 Kobra ** Vice 9 ** NR4 * Hand-cannon ** GDHC .50 ** .44 Shepherd * Laser Pistol * Z9 Handcannon SMGs * Battle SMG ** Elite SMG ** SWAT SMG ** Tek Z-10 * Super SMG ** IMI 95 ** GAL Mini 43 ** Magna 10mm ** D4TH Blossom ** SKR-9 Threat * Auto SMG * Xenoblaster Shotguns * Manual-Action Shotgun ** Navy Shotgun ** Deacon 12-Gauge ** Grave Digger * Semi-Automatic Shotgun ** Super Shotgun ** TAK-10 Streetsweeper ** AS3 Ultimax ** AS12 Riot * S3X Hammer * Thumpgun Rifles * Service Rifle ** Italian AR ** German AR ** Swiss AR ** Shokolov AR * Compact Service Rifle ** IWI 21 AR ** FN 2000 AR ** ST-K 21 AR ** MAS G2 AR ** Steyr 77 AR ** Royal 80 AR * Krukov Rifle ** Elite Krukov ** K-8 Krukov ** K-6 Krukov * Heavy Combat Rifle ** SOF Battle Rifle ** Spec Ops DMR ** Cold War Rifle * Light-Machine Gun ** Advanced LMG ** Mercenary LMG ** K-8 Krukov LMG ** AR200 SAW * AR-55 * Viper Laser Rifle * TOGO 13 * Dominator Explosives * RPG ** J7 Rocket Launcher ** Annihilator * Tyrant * M2 Grenade Launcher * Satchel Charges * Laser Cannon Specials * McManus Sniper Rifle ** McManus 2020 ** McManus 2015 Unsuppressed ** McManus 2015 Suppressed ** McManus 2010 * RC Possessor * Reaper Drone * Sonic Boom * SA-3 Airstrike * Lasergun Arm * Heavy Minigun * Flamethrower * G20 Grenade Launcher Temporary * Riot Shield * Force Shield Super Powers Super Powers returns and is something that Super Slut can use as Superhuman abilities to manipulate and fend off enemies. They also works as a passive ability where Super Slut's strength is increased drastically, and her stamina is virtually infinite, and she also has massive resistance to pain. Melee Super Slut can perform unarmed and melee combo attacks and kills, and blocking returns. She also has the ability to dodge unarmed/melee attacks, and running attacks from Saints Row: The Third and Saints Row IV returns. She also has the ability to take on a Brute in unarmed combat, which is something only Bob Wilson can do. Homies * Bob Wilson/Power Armoured Bob Wilson (Only while playing as Shaundi/Super Slut) * Shaundi/Super Slut (Only while playing as Bob Wilson during some story missions) * Johnny Gat * Pierce Washington * Kinzie Kensington * Oleg Kirrlov * Benjamin King * Zimos * Viola DeWynter * Asha Odekar * Rachel Copeland * SWAT Backup * Saints Backup Setting The game takes place in both Stilwater and Steelport, with the Saints presence being reduced since Bob Wilson's presidency as they had became inactive as a gang and some wannabe Saints have gone missing due to unknown circumstances and needs to be re-organised. The Saints owned properties can be renovated when the player obtains enough money to update the properties. Some properties have also been captured by enemy factions and needs to be reclaimed by the Saints. The game takes place in both Steelport and Stilwater and is immediately unlocked after the first set of prologue missions are completed. The player can use Airplanes, Boats and Taxis to fast-travel between the cities. Activities New * Hoing * Piracy * Hacking Protection Returning * Blazing * Escort * Fight Club * Guardian Angel * Heli Assault * Mayhem * Insurance Fraud * Professor Genki's Super Ethical Reality Climax * Racing * Snatch * Trafficking Diversions New * Prostitution * Seduction * Training Simulation Returning * Assassination * Barnstorming * Base Jumping * City Takeover * Gang Operation * Streaking and Flashing * Stronghold Takedown (Hotspot) * Stunt Jumps * Survival * Vehicle Surfing Collectables * Audio Logs * Boytoy Magazines * Character Profiles * Drugs Package * Money Pallet * Photo Op * Text Adventures * War Plans Factions * Morningstar * Sinister Mafia * Elite Mercenaries * Zin Empire (Flashback and Training Simulation) * Luchadors (Training Simulation) * STAG (Training Simulation) Abilities and features * Character customising is heavily limited due to the fact Bob Wilson is no longer customisable and Shaundi/Super Slut is the main player character and used to be an NPC, so most of her appearance is fixed. ** In Image as Designed, Super Slut can change her hairstyle (but is limited to certain styles), her makeup, and compliments/taunts. Compliments and taunts can also be listed as randomised so more than one type can be used. ** Rusty's Needles are no longer usable stores, but still remain in the world as enterable buildings. ** Clothes stores are fully usable, but only female clothes are available. * This is the first Saints Row where censorship is unused, and the fist time sex scenes are present, which occurs both in-game and during cutscenes. * Parkour is a new ability that Super Slut can utilise to move across grounds and buildings quicker and is utilised during some missions. Some Collectable side missions also have dedicated Parkour sections in which Super Slut's Parkour ability is improved. ** Some NPCs have very limited Parkour skill, but most Homies and primary NPCs can utilise most skills. Most characters cannot do advanced wall climbing but some can climb up some buildings. * NPCs can use parachutes to prevent them from being immediately incapacitated during fatal falls. * Scuba diving has been added as an ability and is necessary for completing some Collectable side missions. * A Training Simulation is added in where the player can test their skills in a survival based scenario and face Boss enemies of the Saints past. Trivia * Gallery See also * Timeline - Timeline for the story. * Gameplay Mechanics (Tales of the Saints Strumpet) - The mechanics for the game. Category:Games Category:Tales of the Saints Strumpet Category:Original